The unknown island
by white swallow smiles
Summary: It all started with a quarrel, an island and a girl. wath happend?   rated M for lather
1. Chapter 1

When he first looked outside his kitchen he notes' the whole gang of straw-hat pirates where looking at them through a window.

He and Zoro where fighting again. The green hared sword man was irritating the cook as usual, Sanji thought do.

The truth was, Sanji was only hiding the fact that he… No never mind, he shouldn't think about it. Scolding the sword man to get out of his kitchen, which didn't really know what the hell he did do to make the blonde this, angry. As he walked out he saw the gang stare at him.

`What?` Zoro asked angry, making the straw-hats jump a meter or two backwards. `N-Noting at al` Nami said, waving the question away with her hands.

`W-we just hired Sanji yelling that's all` Usopp said hesitantly. Looking scared at the sword man's face

The sword man didn't give a damn about the love struck cook apparently. `Let him yell` he mumbled as he passed the group of grinning pirates. Who apparently saw his frustrated face. He flops down on one of his favorite places to sleep. When he notes' the gang was still smirking ad him.

`What` he said yawning, looking ad his nakama. Letting them back away. As they were gone he could finely fall asleep, at least he thought. When he laid his eyes to rest he notes' someone was standing before him.

Zoro opened one eye and immediately wanted to close it again. `What do you want` Zoro said to the nervous man in front of him. Alwdo Zoro didn't notice it. Because the face he was glaring ad was Sanji`s cooled face that didn't show any emotion. a green eyebrow went up.

Sanji doubt about something, you could tell by the way he wiggled up and down from his left and then his right feed.

Zoro smirked `did something happen?` He asked spotting with the blonde.

`n-not ad al` Sanji said.

Sanji's nervousness held when there captn yelled: 'land ahoooy!' and jumped down from the crow's nest. Next to the first made. And pulled enthusiastic on his shirt to get him up.

Sanji who immediately was glad that the swordsman didn't paid attention to the Cook, coughed and walked after the happy Luffy. Who wanted as quickly as possible to get to the island. Usopp and Chopper who hurried to the railing of their ship. Where Talking enthusiastic to each other as they saw a little town was settled down ad the island.  
>Chopper was the only one who notes' the slight chance in zoro's face. 'zoro? what's wrong?' he asked bravely, the swordsman hmpf-ed as answer. After a short silence from Zoro he said to the reindeer. 'Are we really in the grand line?' the reindeer stared ad a frowning Zoro. 'Yeah, why do you ask?' Chopper asked.<br>Zoro shaked his had and continued staring at the village. Who he know most of al.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks****for your patience,****it was a busy****few months.****I****'m very busy**** (believe it or not, I had to make a shoebox for my school 0.0 wtf.) im a little stressed out. **

**A**** lot of things happened with me. **

**therefore****had****not had time****to write something****.****hope you****can****forgive****me ****: D******

**thank you****again****for your patience****  
><strong>

**I own****none of the****characters (forgot to say that last time *bow* sorry) but I do not own, no owning for me, no, no. Only me ****fabrications of this story are mine.**

******let's****continue the story!**

**( oh and just a little warning: ****Prepare yourself for a lot of waiting, you may have noticed ;)) **

The ship boarded into a little harbor.

Everything was just the damn shame! How THE hell could that be?

The crew walked into the village before them. Not noticing the cinches in Zoro.  
>'Okay everyone!' Nami said. 'Here is your part of the beri'<br>When everyone got there part. She said: 'who's staying in the ship?' when no one gave an answer she rolled with her eyes. 'Zoro! Your staying' she commended.

'Hell no!' The swordsman said. Already walking off and stand down ad a tree.

Usopp and Chopper already running off.

With the screams of Nami. Yelling that they should be on the watch. With à loud and depressed 'hai~' they walked back into the ship.

Nami and Robin disappeared off somewhere. Leafing Luffy, Sanji and Zoro behind.  
>Sanji and Zoro only didn't saw a way out because the booth off them were grabbed by the arm by Luffy and were dragged along.<br>'Common!' he said. 'I saw a pretty cool looking house over there!'  
>The two who were dragged along looked ad its other frowning.<br>'What THE hell is he Talking 'bout?' the Cook asked.  
>He got as answer à growl from Zoro.<p>

A few feed away Stood à very known house. At least for the swordsman. The other two were literally looking their eyes out. The beautiful hills in different shades of greens were stretching over the island. With plenty of new born corns waiting to be harvested  
>Were they stood was a huge garden. And when they looked over it, there was a huge white dojo.<br>Zoro swallowed hard.  
>It was the entire god damn same, why was it all the Same!<br>'What`s wrong marimo?' he heard from his left. He looked at the Cook, who looked back at him.  
>'None of your business' the swordsman growls back.<br>The blond rolls his eyes, sketches his shoulder and walked after their captain. That was already at the house.

Zoro instead stayed where he was. In the save shadow of the woods he was standing in front of.

The very not bothering captain just had to go and throw his jolly screams over the entire place.

'HELLOO~~ SOMEBODY HERE~~!' just to only receive a smack on the had from the blond cook that puffed out his smoke.

'Shut it, Luffy. You're a bother'

The raven pouted. 'But I wanne know what this building is, and maybe there is someone, it looks pretty cool, don't it? Don't it? And on top of that it looks so old en _huge_!' the raven grinned ad his cook and raced to the door to knock on it, just when he was about to do it the door already opened up.

In the doorway stood a girl with black hair, a kendo in her left hand that looked like one of zoro had. Looked fixedly at the person who has just had screamed.

Tree things happened at the exact same time, luffy grinned, yelling 'there was someone indeed!' Zoro made a noise of chock and Sanji fell in love all over again. Grapping the hands of the lady in front of them he began to hares the poor women that looked with disgust over to the blond.

'oh, lovely tashigi, what is such a women like you doing here? Wait.' He paused and released the raven hared women.

'weren't you always with that smoker guy? Where is he?'

Finely getting the chance to speak, the girl looked coldly ad the two who were in front of here.

'Who is tashigi? And the only one I know of that smokes is my gramps and he is not allowed to do so here, neater are you, Blondie.'

Zoro, who was watching the whole play from the shadows where he stood, walked to the door where the others stood. Ignoring the fact the girl was even there, alas so he looked. But his inner were struggling to keep up what he was seeing.

This girl, it just couldn't, it… it… wasn't true, how…?

Zoro smashed the cook in his head. 'Don't go harassing random people, you're the worst'

The cook glared to the other 'what did ya say? Ya jealous or something?'

'As if! Ya wanna start a fight!'

They both went into their positions, ready to fight. Luffy just wide grinned at the sight. He knew how much the two of them liked each other; they themselves didn't really know jet.

Just before the two started their fight, the girl walked in front of the love cook and eyed the swordsman.

The swordsman lowers his swords. 'What?' he asked not looking at the girl.

…could it be she was alive?

The tears sprung in her eyes, Zoro flinched, and it tarred him apart to see her… cry?

'I-Is that you?' she looked hopeful to the green haired man, there was only one who looked like a grumpy, sleazy ass; Zoro. And she was sure that it was him.

'Is that who?' zoro glared to no direction in particular.

Sanji and Luffy walked next to the wall of confuseness.

'marimo, ya know her?'

Is it better to lie?

'No'

Luffy frowned, 'Zoro?' he mumbled getting interrupt by the girl

'It's you right? Zoro? It's me! Kuina.'

Zoro tried to ignore her. She wasn't real she was just a reflection of whatever this island may do to my brain. This can't be. It just can't. He himself didn't notice that he started to stare at the girl in disbelief. 'It can't be you' he muttered to himself.

Kuina looked up at her friend who she thought had left forever.

'you don't believe me?' she smirked evilly 'when you were 8 you pied in your pans only `cuz I beated you at kendo' she sang, teasing Zoro

'I did not!' Zoro said getting al red 'don't say random rubbish, Kuina!'

'so you do know me' and again she smirked evilly. Then she laughed and hugged the swordsman.

'welcome home'

**Let's end here! Yes i`m a meany *grin* letting you wait so long and only having this short part ready for you. Gomene.**

**Mmh I really have no clue where my mind is going ad with this story.**

**Hope you liked! **

**Pleaaaasssee R & R. that would make my day. **


End file.
